Uzumaki Terakhir
by rifuki
Summary: Naruto merasa familiar saat pertama kali melihat Karin di ujian Chuunin. Takdir mempertemukan mereka berulang kali hingga akhirnya fakta bahwa Karin adalah seorang Uzumaki terbongkar. Sayangnya, itu terjadi di saat perang antara Sasuke dan Aliansi Shinobi pecah. Di akhir pertempuran, Naruto dan Sasuke sekarat. Hanya satu orang yg bisa Karin selamatkan. Siapa yang akan Karin pilih?


**Uzumaki Terakhir**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Ikatan batin antara keluarga adalah ikatan yang kuat dan tak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun. Ikatan itu akan tetap terasa seberapa jauhpun anggota keluarga itu terpisah. Tak terkecuali untuk Naruto yang selama ini hidup seorang diri.

Perasaan itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah saat ujian _Chuunin_. Ia merasakan ikatan yang begitu kuat yang membuatnya ingin lebih dekat dengan sang gadis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi sayangnya Naruto belum tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya ini. Ia hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan wajah manisnya, ya paling tidak untuk gadis seumurannya. Protektor Kusagakure terikat kuat di dahinya. Rambutnya berwarna merah seleher dan ditata asimetris, lurus di sisi kiri dan agak _spiky_ di sisi kanan. Gaya yang tidak biasa, namun terlihat menarik untuk Naruto. Apalagi kacamata berbingkai coklat yang menghiasi kedua pasang mata rubinya, memberikan kesan _smart_ pada sang gadis.

Diperhatikan cukup lama, akhirnya sang gadis menyadarinya dan merasa risih. Ia meninggalkan kedua teman satu timnya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kenapa kau melihatku terus?" tanya sang gadis yang bernama Karin itu dengan jutek.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak yakin jika gadis tersebut bicara padanya. Tapi nyatanya tak ada orang lain di sisi kanan dan kirinya, Karin memang bicara padanya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gelagapan harus bicara apa. "Ah tidak, aku hanya-"

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura, teman satu tim Naruto, membuat Naruto menoleh padanya. "Saatnya pergi."

Naruto menjadikan ini sebagai alasan untuk melarikan diri dari pertanyaan Karin.

"Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa."

Sebelum pergi, Naruto melempar cengiran khasnya yang ditanggapi oleh Karin dengan dengusan kesal.

'Dasar orang aneh,' batin Karin sambil berlalu, kembali bergabung dengan dua temannya.

* * *

Entah karena kebetulan atau memang takdir, hari itu Naruto kembali diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu Karin, tepatnya saat babak kedua ujian _Chuunin_ yang diadakan di Hutan Kematian. Peraturan di babak kedua ujian _Chuunin_ ini adalah setiap tim harus mendapatkan gulungan Langit dan Bumi kemudian membawanya ke menara di tengah Hutan Kematian. Saat itu Naruto sedang berpencar untuk mencari gulungan Langit. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara beruang yang mengamuk serta teriakan perempuan. Naruto bergegas ke arah datangnya suara. Ia terlambat karena yang kini dilihatnya adalah seekor beruang besar yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan Sasuke di atasnya, Karin terduduk dekat pohon tak jauh dari sana. Sasuke terlihat tak terlalu peduli dan langsung pergi setelah mengetahui kalau gulungan yang dimiliki Karin adalah gulungan Bumi, sama dengan yang dimilikinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok di samping Karin. Karin masih terlarut dalam kekagumannya melihat sosok Sasuke, rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya disertai senyuman. Naruto senang melihatnya, gadis itu terlihat semakin manis. Namun Naruto juga merasa tidak senang di saat yang bersamaan karena senyuman itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Karin terkesiap, senyumannya hilang seketika saat menyadari kehadiran Naruto. "Ah, kau lagi." Karin terlihat tak tertarik dan beranjak pergi, meski dari raut wajahnya, Naruto tahu kalau gadis itu menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya. Sekarang pergilah, bukannya kau harus mencari gulungan Langit?" tanya Karin, secara tak langsung mengusir Naruto.

"Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf untuk sikapku tadi pagi. Aku tak bermaksud memperhatikanmu dan membuatmu risih, hanya saja… Aku merasa kalau kau begitu familiar. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maksudku sebelum ujian _Chuunin_ ini?"

Alis Karin terangkat, merasa heran dengan pembicaraan bocah pirang di hadapannya. "Kau bicara apa? Aku baru pertama kali ke Konoha, aku juga baru bertemu denganmu pagi tadi. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi," usir Karin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tak mau berdebat panjang lebar dengan Karin, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian gulunan Langit. "Jaga dirimu," pesan Naruto kepada Karin, lagi-lagi memamerkan cengirannya.

Karin merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto. Dalam ujian ini mereka adalah musuh, kenapa Naruto bersikap ramah kepadanya? Entahlah, Karin tak mengerti. Ia tak mau berpikir mengenai hal tak berguna seperti itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia harus mencari kedua temannya kemudian mencari gulungan Langit agar ia bisa lolos dalam ujian _Chuunin _ini.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke akhirnya berhasil menemukan gulungan Langit dan lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Naruto sedikit khawatir pada Karin saat ia tak melihat gadis itu di barisan peserta yang lolos. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Karin baik-baik saja.

Doa Naruto terkabul saat ia kembali bertemu Karin di dekat kedai _ramen_ Ichiraku keesokan harinya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat melihat gadis itu.

"Hei kaca mata! Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," seru Naruto senang bukan main.

Karin tersinggung saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu, setelah ia menoleh, ia makin merasa tak senang saat melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil kaca mata hah?!" bentak Karin.

"Ah maaf, maaf, tapi aku memang belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto, tak mempedulikan Karin yang kelihatannya masih kesal padanya.

"Aku tak mau memberi tahu namaku kepada orang asing," jawab Karin ketus.

"Umm, aku jadi bingung harus memanggilmu apa," keluh Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau lapar?"

"Tida-"

GRUUUKKK.

Wajah Karin memerah karena malu, di saat seperti ini perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi, malah mengeluarkan suaranya di hadapan Naruto.

"Haha, ayo ikut aku. Aku akan mentraktirmu _ramen_," ajak Naruto.

Sebenarnya Karin sudah akan menolak. Tapi ia terlanjur malu, mungkin mengikuti ajakan bocah berisik ini tak ada salahnya.

* * *

Di sela acara makan siang mereka, Naruto berusaha mengajak Karin untuk mengobrol. Dari obrolan mereka, Naruto jadi tahu kalau dua teman satu tim Karin tewas dalam ujian _Chuunin_ kemarin. Kini gadis itu hanya sendirian di Konoha. Selanjutnya Narutolah yang lebih aktif bicara. Karin tak merespon, ia lebih memilih memakan ramennya dalam diam. Gadis itu tak mau terlalu banyak bicara, ia takut salah bicara dan malah membocorkan rencana majikannya, Orochimaru, untuk menyerang Konoha.

"Kudengar lawanku dalam ujian babak ketiga adalah salah satu jenius di desa ini. Tapi aku yakin akan bisa mengalahkannya," ujar Naruto

Karin masih tak merespon.

"Kau harus melihat aksiku," lanjutnya.

Karin menyimpan mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong. Sedangkan Naruto masih memakan ramen ke-3-nya. "Aku akan pulang sekarang. Tugasku sudah selesai," ujar Karin pelan.

Naruto kecewa mendengarnya, sejujurnya ia masih ingin mengenal gadis itu lebih dekat. "Pulang? Memangnya tugas apa?"

Karin menghela napas pelan. Bocah pirang di sampingnya benar-benar banyak bicara dan tak mau diam. Tapi Karin tak cukup bodoh untuk membocorkan rencana Orochimaru.

"Bukan urusanmu," elak Karin. "Lagipula aku sudah gugur dalam ujian _Chuunin_, untuk apa aku di sini."

"Tapi apa secepat ini?" tanya Naruto, entah apa yang membuat Naruto merasa kecewa begini sampai-sampai ia melupakan _ramen_-nya. Perasaan kecewa ini muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Meski begitu, Naruto tak bisa memaksa Karin untuk tetap tinggal.

Setelah hari menjelang siang Naruto mengantar Karin ke gerbang Konoha.

"Kita sudah tiga kali bertemu, kupikir ini takdir. Kita akan bertemu lagi 'kan?" tanya Naruto sebelum Karin meninggalkan desa.

Karin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Ini hanya kebetulan. Selamat tinggal."

Bersamaan dengan itu Karin mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Konoha, tapi kalimat Naruto selanjutnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan bilang 'selamat tinggal', tapi 'sampai jumpa', hehe."

Tanpa membalikkan badanpun, Karin tahu kalau sekarang Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Karin tak mengerti dengan bocah pirang ini, mereka baru bertemu tiga kali tapi ia sudah bertingkah seolah-olah mereka sudah saling mengenal lama. Selama ini Karin tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Tak pernah ada yang mengajaknya bicara seakrab ini, tak ada yang seramah ini padanya. Termasuk dua teman satu timnya sekalipun.

Karin tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Terserah kau saja bocah berisik," ujar Karin. Naruto mendengus kesal, membuat Karin puas. "Oh ya namaku Karin," lanjut Karin.

Rasa kesal Naruto langsung lenyap digantikan rasa senang. "Aku Naruto. Sampai jumpa lagi, Karin," kata Naruto agak keras, karena kini sosok Karin mulai menjauh, hingga akhirnya menghilang di balik pepohonan.

* * *

Tahun berganti tahun, banyak hal yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupan Naruto maupun Karin.

Naruto diberikan cobaan yang amat berat dengan kehilangan sahabatnya Sasuke yang meninggalkan desa. Sedangkan Karin harus kesepian saat ditugaskan menjaga penjara di persembunyian Orochimaru. Keadaan mulai berubah saat Sasuke datang dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung bersama timnya. Karin tentu ingat jika Sasuke pernah menyelamatkannya saat ujian _Chuunin_. Karena itu Karin menyetujuinya untuk bergabung dengan tim Sasuke, walau alasan yang paling kuat adalah karena Karin jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Ironisnya, Karin melakukan semua itu tanpa tahu kalau Naruto tengah berusaha mati-matian membawa Sasuke pulang.

Dua setengah tahun berlalu, baik Naruto maupun Karin tak pernah saling melupakan. Terbukti saat mereka bertemu dalam misi, mereka langsung menyadari dan saling mengenal. Meskipun mereka tak tahu jika tujuan dari misi mereka adalah sama, yaitu mencari Uchiha Itachi. Naruto mencari Itachi dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke sedangkan Karin mencari Itachi untuk membantu Sasuke membalas dendamnya kepada Itachi.

Saat Karin melihat Naruto, ia mulai ragu kalau pertemuan dirinya dengan Naruto kali ini hanyalah kebetulan. Ini pertemuan mereka yang ke-4, apa mungkin kebetulan sampai 4 kali?

"Kau! Naruto?" tanya Karin memastikan, ia membenarkan posisi kaca matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya ke wajah Naruto. Kini Naruto lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya, sehingga memaksanya untuk sedikit menengadah.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Melihat ini, pipi Karin merona merah. Tanpa ia sadari ia amat merindukan senyuman itu. Karin kini yakin kalau sosok di hadapannya adalah bocah pirang yang dulu ia temui di Konoha.

"Apa kabar Karin? Apa kau masih berpikir kalau pertemuan kita hanya kebetulan?" canda Naruto tanpa melepas senyumannya.

Karin masih melongo tak percaya. Bocah pirang yang dikenalnya kini telah menjelma jadi remaja yang tampan. Naruto menarik tangan Karin ke salah satu kedai teh. Karin tampaknya tidak protes, sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Karin akhirnya, kedua tangannya memegang cangkir teh, berusaha menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang nyaris mati rasa diserang udara dingin.

"Hei, itukah tanggapanmu setelah bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu?" kata Naruto balik bertanya, ia meniup tehnya yang masih panas.

"Hmph." Karin hanya cemberut dan tak menanggapinya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat gadis di hadapannya. "Kau memang tidak berubah."

Naruto menyimpan kedua tangannya di meja dan memajukan wajahnya, terlihat memperhatikan wajah Karin dengan serius. "Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku salah. Sebenarnya kau berubah, kau semakin cantik," puji Naruto.

Sebagai seorang perempuan normal, tentu saja Karin senang dipuji seperti itu. Walaupun Karin bukan tipe perempuan yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukkannya. "Hentikan itu Naruto," ujar Karin sambil memalingkan muka.

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya, mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Itu 'kan pertanyaanku tadi, _baka_," bentak Karin. Ia bersandar di kursi dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Haha, baiklah. Aku sedang mencari temanku. Kau?"

Karin merasakan kalau Naruto tak berniat menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di tempat ini. Perlu dua kali untuk menanyakannya, itupun dengan jawaban yang kurang jelas. Padahal dulu Naruto akan menceritakan apa masalah yang dihadapinya tanpa Karin pinta, seperti saat ia akan melawan Neji di ujian _Chuunin_. Karin tak mau memperpanjang pembahasan tentang masalah ini. Lagipula ia pun sedang dalam misi. Ia tak mau Naruto tahu misi yang sedang dilakukannya. Karena Karin curiga jika orang yang sedang dicari Naruto adalah Sasuke.

Karin kembali menyeruput tehnya. "Aku sedang ada misi di sini bersama timku."

Naruto tak banyak protes mendengar jawaban yang singkat dari Karin, karena ia sadar kalau dirinya juga memberikan jawaban yang sama singkatnya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal lain seperti latihannya bersama Ero Sennin. Karin juga ikut menceritakan bagaimana kehidupannya, tentunya ia memilah bagian mana saja yang bisa ia ceritakan kepada Naruto. Tanpa terasa berjam-jam mereka habiskan di kedai teh tersebut, hingga akhirnya mereka harus kembali berpisah.

* * *

Kecurigaan Karin terbukti saat ia kembali bertemu dengan Naruto. Ternyata Sasukelah 'teman' yang selama ini dicari Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Saat itu Sasuke dengan teganya menusuk Karin saat ia jadi tawanan Danzou. Karin sudah pasrah menghadapi kematiannya. Di tengah keputus asaan, Sakura datang mencegah Sasuke yang akan menghabisinya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto juga datang dan berduel dengan Sasuke. Meski akhirnya Tobi menyuruh Sasuke mundur.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto mulai menyadari kalau gadis yang terluka di ujung jembatan adalah Karin. Kedua mata safir Naruto membulat, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia bergegas menemui Karin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Naruto panik.

Karin menggeleng. Untunglah Sakura telah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Karin sehingga nyawa gadis itu bisa diselamatkan. Saat itu juga Naruto refleks memeluk Karin. Karin sebenarnya ingin protes tapi terlalu lemas untuk melakukannya. Sakura dan Kakashi menatap mereka heran.

Saat Kakashi akan menggendong Karin, Naruto menghentikannya kemudian menawarkan dirinya saja yang menggendong Karin. Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Begitupun Karin, ia hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto menggendongnya.

"Jadi, orang yang selama ini kau cari adalah Sasuke_-kun_," ujar Karin pelan, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Namun karena kepala Karin tepat berada di atas bahu kanan Naruto, Naruto tak kesulitan mendengarnya.

"Ya. Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau adalah anggota tim yang dibentuk Sasuke," balas Naruto.

Mendengar ini, kesedihan kembali menghampiri Karin. "Tapi aku kecewa padanya. Ia sama sekali tak menghargai pengabdianku dan pengorbananku selama ini. Dia bukan lagi sosok Sasuke_-kun_ yang ramah seperti yang kulihat saat ujian _Chuunin_. Dia sudah dikuasai kebencian."

Suara Karin bergetar ketika mengatakan rangkaian kalimat itu. Karin yang dikenal Naruto tomboy dan keras kepala ternyata bisa serapuh ini.

"Dia hampir membunuhku Naruto, apa aku begitu tak berarti baginya?" tanya Karin lirih.

Naruto merasakan pelukan tangan Karin yang bertambah kuat di lehernya serta cairan yang membasahi bahunya. Karin menangis.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini bersamamu Karin," ujar Naruto. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Karin. Tapi kelihatannya kehadiran Naruto di dekatnya dan kemauan Naruto untuk mendengarkan keluh kesah Karin sudah cukup membuat gadis itu tenang.

* * *

Setelah sampai di Konoha, Naruto menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Karin bisa saling mengenal kepada Kakashi maupun tim interogasi. Tapi itu tak menghindarkan Karin dari hukuman dan interogasi yang menantinya. Konoha butuh banyak informasi mengenai Akatsuki dan Sasuke dari Karin. Untunglah Karin mau diajak kompromi dan memberikan informasi apa saja yang ia ketahui tentang Akatsuki dan Sasuke.

Mengetahui Karin yang tetap saja ditahan, Naruto jadi tak enak hati. Setiap hari ia menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Karin untuk sekedar menemaninya ngobrol. Karena Naruto tahu diam di tahanan akan sangat membosankan. Tapi Naruto tak bisa selamanya menemani Karin, ia ditugaskan Tsunade ke Kumogakure untuk menyelesaikan misi tingkat S (yang sebenarnya adalah alasan untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari perang dunia ninja yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi). Sebelum Naruto pergi, ia menyempatkan diri menemui Karin di tahanan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Seperti biasa, aku bosan dan ingin keluar jalan-jalan," ujar Karin dengan nada yang malas.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, ingin rasanya ia membebaskan Karin. Tapi itu melanggar peraturan Konoha. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak," ujar Naruto sedih.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," balas Karin.

Selanjutnya Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat duduknya. Karin tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto saat ini, tak biasanya ia hanya diam.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pergi melaksanakan misi."

Bola mata rubi Karin membesar tanda kaget, tapi sayangnya Naruto tak menyadari itu.

"Berapa lama?" tanya Karin menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mulai merasuki hatinya. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ini Naruto menjadi teman ngobrolnya. Hanya bocah itu yang bisa bicara akrab dengannya. Hanya dia yang bisa mengusir rasa bosan yang dirasakannya.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya akan lama." Naruto menatap Karin untuk melihat reaksinya, tapi Karin buru-buru memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. "Kau akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang harus selalu kau perhatikan? Sudah pergi sana!" usir Karin. Ia meninggalkan Naruto dan duduk bersandar di sisi sel yang ditutupi bayangan, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedih.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang," kata Naruto akhirnya. Ia memandang Karin untuk terakhir kali kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Baka!_" rutuk Karin.

Sejujurnya Naruto merasa tak tenang meninggalkan Konoha saat ini, apalagi dengan meninggalkan Karin dengan keadaan yang sekarang.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Naruto menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya dan membuat satu segel. Ia tersenyum kemudian beranjak pergi.

'Setidaknya sekarang aku lebih tenang,' batinnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak kepergian Naruto. Karin sudah muak dengan suasana tahanan yang membuatnya bosan. Apalagi kini sudah tak ada lagi orang yang menemaninya ngobrol. Kemudian ia teringat kepada Sasuke. Terlepas dari apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padanya, jauh di lubuk hati Karin yang paling dalam, ia masih menyayangi pemuda itu.

Akhirnya dengan bermodalkan beberapa potong kawat dan besi kecil, Karin bisa membuka kunci tahanan dan melarikan diri. Tapi pelariannya harus terhenti saat ia melewati gerbang utama Konoha (yang saat itu tak dijaga). Seseorang muncul di dekat gerbang, sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Naruto? Bukankah kau sedang-"

"Ini hanya _bunshin_-ku," potong Naruto. "Aku sengaja meninggalkan _bunshin_-ku di sini untuk mengawasimu."

"Kalau selama ini kau meninggalkan _bunshin_-mu di sini, kenapa kau tidak menemuiku _baka!_" bentak Karin.

Naruto maju mendekati Karin. "Maaf Karin. Tadinya aku berharap agar kau tak kabur." Naruto diam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu jika memang kau kabur seperti ini. Diam di tahanan pasti membuatmu bosan dan kesepian."

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Mau menangkapku?" tanya Karin, ia mundur beberapa langkah, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Naruto akan menangkapnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja. Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi," jawab Naruto cuek.

Karin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Naruto. Karin adalah musuhnya, orang yang seharusnya ia tangkap dan kembalikan ke tahanan. Untuk apa menyuruh _bunshin_-nya diam di gerbang jika akhirnya malah membiarkan Karin kabur?

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," lanjut Naruto, seolah mengerti kebingungan Karin.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuat hati Karin mencelos. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa kesalnya tadi seolah-olah lenyap seketika. "Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku musuhmu Naruto. Kenapa dari dulu kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Ada dorongan yang begitu kuat yang menyuruhku untuk melindungimu. Dulu aku pernah bilang, kalau aku merasa tidak asing saat melihatmu. Dan perasaan itu sekarang semakin kuat. Setiap aku dekat denganmu aku selalu merasa senang tanpa alasan yang kumengerti," ujar Naruto panjang lebar. Mendengar itu Karin tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Naruto.

Karin menatap Naruto sejenak, ada perasaan takut saat ia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi memperhatikan perasaan Naruto. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik selama kau pergi. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali bergabung dengan Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Karin mengangguk.

"Cinta memang buta, huh?" canda Naruto. Karin bisa melihat raut wajah kekecewaan di wajah Naruto, meski ia berusaha menutupinya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Naruto merengkuh tubuh Karin dan memaksa tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke pelukannya. Karin tak tega untuk menolaknya dan membiarkan Naruto beberapa saat.

"Aku berharap pilihanmu tepat," bisik Naruto di telinga Karin. "Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, aku tak yakin aku akan berada di pihakmu. Keadaan akan memaksa kita untuk menjadi musuh. Mungkin nanti kau harus membunuhku, atau malah sebaliknya."

Tubuh Karin bergetar mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus membunuh Naruto. Tanpa Karin sadari, Naruto sudah memiliki tempat yang istimewa di hatinya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang merupakan orang yang Karin sayangi, Naruto lebih Karin anggap sebagai seorang teman yang mau menghargai dan menerima ia apa adanya. Satu-satunya teman yang Karin rasa paling dekat dengannya hingga kini.

Karin tersenyum pahit. "Aku tahu itu, mungkin di pertemuan kita selanjutnya kita akan saling menyerang," ujar Karin sambil melepas pelukan Naruto. "Sampai saat itu tiba, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto."

"Kau juga, Karin."

Setelah itu Karin benar-benar pergi dari Konoha. Naruto melihat sosok itu menjauh, entah takdir seperti apa yang akan dihadapi mereka setelah ini.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun!_ Aku tak peduli jika kau akan mengusirku atau memanfaatkanku lagi, aku hanya ingin berada di sampingmu. Izinkan aku untuk kembali bergabung dengan timmu."

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya tak percaya. Sasuke sudah hampir membunuh Karin tapi ia masih saja ingin membantunya.

Suigetsu dan Juugo terlihat tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka tak tahu peristiwa penusukan yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada Karin.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat. Melihat keloyalan Karin terhadapnya, hati Sasuke terenyuh juga. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan Karin dan mencoba membunuhnya. Lalu ia teringat pada perkataan Kabuto tempo hari. Sepertinya Karin berhak tahu asal usulnya, terutama tentang siapa yang akan mereka hadapi. Rasanya keterlaluan jika ia harus membiarkan Karin bertarung dengan Naruto, setelah kesetiaan yang ditunjukkan Karin padanya hari ini.

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke pelan namun tegas. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi, menyatukan kedua tangannya, kemudian menatap Karin serius. "Tapi sebelumnya biar kuceritakan rencanaku padamu Karin."

Karin ikut duduk di seberang Sasuke, Suigetsu di sisi kanannya, dan Juugo di sisi kirinya, sedangkan Orochimaru bersandar di tembok di belakang Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Kudengar Aliansi Shinobi sudah memenangkan perang dan saat ini mereka tengah merayakan kemenangannya," kata Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan menyerang mereka secara mendadak. _Chakra_ mereka yang terkuras habis dalam perang ini tentu sangat menguntungkan kita. Hanya tersisa kurang dari 20.000 shinobi. Itu bukan masalah 'kan Orochimaru?" tanya Sasuke, meminta jawaban Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja, aku masih mempunyai banyak pengikut. Lagipula sebagian besar shinobi terkuat di pihak mereka sudah mati, termasuk para Kage. Jumlah sebanyak itu bukan masalah," kata Orochimaru percaya diri.

"Dan yang paling penting," lanjut Sasuke. "Ada seseorang yang ingin kubunuh di sana. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto."

Detak jantung Karin bertambah cepat begitu nama itu disebutkan. Tapi dengan lihai ia berhasil menjaga agar ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar. Ia dan Naruto sudah tahu jika saat-saat seperti ini akan datang. Ia dan Naruto akan bertemu dalam pertarungan sebagai seorang musuh.

"Asal kau tahu Karin, " lanjut Sasuke lagi. "Selama ini kupikir dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari _clan_ Uzumaki. Tapi ternyata ada satu orang lagi."

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, berusaha melihat ekspresi wajah Karin. Gadis itu masih memperlihatkan ekspresi datarnya, penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Anggota _clan_ Uzumaki lainnya yang masih hidup adalah kau Karin. Atau boleh kupanggil Uzumaki Karin."

Karin terpaku di tempatnya. Kini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya bergetar hebat berapa kalipun Karin mencoba untuk rileks. Ia adalah seorang anggota _clan_ Uzumaki. Selama ini ia tak sendiri, ada keluarganya yang masih hidup dan orang itu adalah Naruto. Orang yang sejak dulu bersikap baik dan ramah kepadanya. Ternyata Naruto bukan hanya teman Karin, tapi kenyataannya Naruto juga adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Naruto merasa dekat dengannya dan selalu ingin melindunginya. Jika mereka berdua adalah keluarga, tentu saja itu jadi hal yang wajar. Itu adalah ikatan batin yang tumbuh di antara mereka.

"Aku membawamu bersamaku sejak kau kecil Karin, itu kulakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Di dalam tubuhmu mengalir darah _clan_ Uzumaki yang sangat istimewa," ujar Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke tahu bagaimana sakitnya membunuh saudara dengan tanganmu sendiri. Naruto mungkin bukanlah saudara kandung Karin, mungkin hanya kerabat jauh yang sama-sama dari _clan_ Uzumaki. Mengetahui kalau dirinya masih punya kerabat tentu merupakan berita yang membahagiakan bagi yatim piatu seperti Karin. Dalam serangan esok hari, ada kemungkinan Karin berhadapan dengan Naruto. Karena itu Sasuke tak mau Karin melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertinya, ia tak mau Karin menyesal di kemudian hari karena membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Biarlah ia yang akan menghabisi Naruto, Paling tidak Sasuke berpikir kalau itu lebih baik dari pada membiarkan Karin membunuh Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri. Anggaplah kebaikan Sasuke ini sebagai tanda penyesalannya karena telah menyia-nyiakan Karin.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan ia menoleh ke arah Karin. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras ingin ikut, itu artinya kau harus siap membunuh keluargamu sendiri. Pikirkan itu baik-baik."

* * *

Perkataan Sasuke begitu membekas di hati Karin hingga membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Tapi kenyataannya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Waktu penyerangan telah tiba.

Sasuke melihat Karin mengikutinya. Sasuke sudah tak perlu bertanya lagi. Dengan hadirnya Karin di sana, itu artinya Karin sudah siap untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto, bahkan untuk membunuhnya.

Sebelum matahari terbit, Sasuke sudah mulai menyerang dan membantai semua shinobi yang sedang beristirahat. Dia sudah tak memandang dari mana asal desa mereka, semua anggota Aliansi Shinobi adalah musuh baginya.

TRANG!

Sasuke kaget saat seseorang menangkis pedangnya. Ia menyadari siapa orang yang menahannya.

"Naruto!"

"Hentikan Sasuke!" bentak Naruto.

Sasuke memberikan isyarat kepada Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Orochimaru, dan semua anak buah yang dibawa Orochimaru untuk melanjutkan penyerangan sementara dirinya akan bertarung dengan Naruto.

Saat itulah sekilas Naruto melihat Karin, membuat pertahanannya melemah dan Sasuke menendang perut Naruto.

"Hei tunggu dulu, apa kau sudah tahu siapa gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke, dengan nada yang sarkastik.

Naruto berusaha bangkit. "Karin, dia temanku," jawab Naruto, meski ia tahu dalam perang ini Karin sudah bukan lagi temannya.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Rupanya Naruto belum tahu yang sebenarnya. Sasuke kemudian menjaga jarak dengan Naruto "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau mengenal dan berteman dengan Karin. Tapi ada yang belum kau ketahui. Dan karena sekarang aku akan membunuhmu, sepertinya tak masalah jika aku memberitahumu siapa Karin sebenarnya."

Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Dia adalah anggota _clan_ Uzumaki. Dia adalah Uzumaki terakhir selain dirimu."

Mata safir Naruto melebar. Rupanya inilah alasan kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Karin, mereka berasal dari _clan_ yang sama, mereka adalah keluarga.

* * *

Pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke berlangsung alot. Duel-duel jurus yang mereka lakukan selalu saja seimbang, meski Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan _Susanoo_ dan Naruto sudah menggunakan _mode Kyuubi_ sekalipun. Tak tampak adanya tanda untuk mengalah di antara keduanya.

Kini _chakra_ mereka sudah menipis, Sasuke tak mau mengambil resiko dengan berlama-lama berduel dengan Naruto dalam pertarungan yang panjang ini. Ia harus segera mengakhirinya sebelum _chakra_-nya benar-benar habis.

Sasuke mengeluarkan _Chidori_ di tangan kirinya.

Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain mengeluarkan _Rasengan_ di tangan kanannya.

_Chidori_ di tangan Sasuke semakin membesar dan ia sudah berlari dan bersiap mengarahkan _Chidori_-nya ke arah Naruto. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, mungkin hanya inilah cara yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengakhiri kebencian Sasuke. Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke, _Rasengan_ di tangan kanannya kian membesar, sudah siap menghantam Sasuke kapan saja.

"_CHIDORI!" "RASENGAN!"_

* * *

"Hiks… hiks..."

Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Namun ia masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan seseorang. Dengan susah payah ia membuka matanya. Darah masuk ke sela-sela kelopak matanya, membuat matanya perih dan pandangannya mengabur.

Samar-samar ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah di sampingnya. Naruto langsung mengetahuinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin.

Naruto berusaha tersenyum di tengah rasa sesak yang mulai dirasakannya.

"Jangan menangis… Karin. Atau boleh kupanggil… _Nee-san_? Atau _Imouto_? Aku tak tahu kau lebih tua… atau lebih muda dariku. Haha." Perkataan Naruto terputus-putus, tapi ia berusaha memaksakan untuk tersenyum di hadapan Karin.

Karin meraih tangan Naruto yang penuh darah. "_Baka_, ini bukan saatnya bercanda," ujar Karin sambil terisak.

TRANG.

Sebuah _kunai_ terjatuh, menggelinding ke dekat Karin.

Naruto menoleh ke samping kirinya, ke arah dari mana _kunai_ itu datang. Ternyata bukan dirinya saja yang sedang ditangisi Karin, tapi Sasuke juga ada di sana. Ia sekarat, sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke mengumpulkan tenaganya yang masih tersisa kemudian mulai bicara, walau dengan putus-putus. "Kami berdua sekarat… Dengan keadaaan kami yang separah i-ini, kau hanya bisa menolong satu di antara kami dengan _chakra_-mu, uhuk…" Sasuke terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah, Karin panik dan mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang erat tangan Naruto.

"Kau… kau tak akan mampu menolong kami berdua sekaligus," lanjut Sasuke. "Sekarang kau harus kembali memilih. Se-selamatkan satu di antara kami, la-lu bunuh satu yang lainnya dengan _kunai_ itu. Sehingga kami cepat terbebas dari… sekarat yang menyakitkan ini."

Karin semakin lemas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dengan ikutnya ia ke medan perang, seharusnya ia harus sudah siap membunuh Naruto. Tapi dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, Karin tidak tega melakukannya. Selama ini ia tak punya keluarga dan selalu hidup sendiri. Sekarang, saat ia menemukan keluarga yang begitu ia harapkan, mana bisa ia membunuhnya?

Tapi di sisi lain ia juga mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Sasuke sedang sekarat di hadapannya. Karin sudah tak peduli akan apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Ia sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Ia juga tak tega jika harus membunuh Sasuke. Sekarang Karin benar-benar bingung harus memihak siapa. Orang yang disayanginya atau keluarganya sendiri?

Karin tersadar dari pikirannya saat Naruto meremas pelan tangannya. "Aku menghargai… apapun keputusan yang kau ambil Karin. Segera tentukan pilihanmu… jangan biarkan… kami berdua mati sia-sia. Paling tidak… salah satu di antara kami bisa kau… selamatkan." Perkataan Naruto sudah semakin pelan dan terputus-putus.

"Cepatlah… Karin. Kau tak punya waktu banyak," tambah Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati Karin meraih _kunai_ yang diberikan Sasuke. Tangannya bergetar hebat begitu besi dingin itu berada di genggaman tangannya. Ia berharap pilihannya tepat. Diarahkannya _kunai_ itu ke tubuh sosok yang akan dibunuhnya. Karin sudah tak kuasa menahan air mata yang mengalir deras dari sepasang mata rubinya.

Karin mengangkat _kunai_ itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya.

BLESH!

Karin menusuk sosok di hadapannya tepat di jantung. Sebelum sosok itu menutup mata, Karin masih bisa membaca gerakan bibirnya. Sosok itu mengucapkan 'Terima kasih', kemudian ia tersenyum seiring ajal menjemputnya.

Tangis Karin semakin menjadi. Ia menarik sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" ujarnya berulang kali.

* * *

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu.

Pelan tapi pasti, Karin sudah bisa melupakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Sejak saat itu Karin sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi _kunoichi_. Ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi penduduk biasa, bekerja, pulang ke rumah, dan menemani sosok yang diselamatkannya tiga tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, makan siang sudah siap," kata Karin, bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dari jendela ruang makan, Karin bisa melihat sosok itu telah datang.

'Dia pulang di saat yang tepat, semoga kali ini masakanku enak dan dia menyukainya,' pikir Karin.

Pintu rumah terbuka dan tampaklah sosok yang tiga tahun ini hidup bersamanya.

"_Tadaima, Nee-san_," ujar sosok itu, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Karin tak protes dan malah ikut tersenyum, sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. "_Okaeri_, Naruto."

**The End**

"_Kau tak bisa memilih atau menentukan sendiri keluargamu. Mereka adalah karunia Tuhan untukmu, seperti halnya kau yang merupakan karunia untuk mereka."_ ~ **Desmond Tutu**

* * *

**A/N**: Sebenarnya sebelum Karin dinyatakan sebagai _clan_ Uzumaki pun saya udah seneng bikin _pair_ ini sebagai _family_. Lalu karena saya liat jarang banget yang bikin _fic_ NaruKarin apalagi yang _genre family_, khususnya di arsip Bahasa Indonesia, maka saya putuskan untuk bikin _oneshot_ ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya. _Review_ sangat diharapkan tentunya :)

_**Arigatou**_

**-rifuki-**


End file.
